User blog:TKandMit/Sans vs Reaper. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3
"Why are you just now doing an ''Undertale battle, TK?"'' Good question. I sort of missed out on that bandwagon when the game was huge and everyone was talking about it. But at least I didn't do it before it came out like before. Welcome to another installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, as we revisit the video game world of Overwatch. Former soldier-turned-terrorist, "The Reaper", dukes it out with the comical skeleton and supporting character of Undertale, Sans... Sans the Skeleton. Writing for the aforementioned comical relief character is Wonder, who has previously written for the character in his Series series in the battle Five Nights at Freddy's vs Undertale. This is also his second writing appearance in this series, his first being in Phoenix Wright vs Captain Falcon. I got the idea to do this battle with the release of Flats' new series, "Wondertale", a parody of Undertale. Only one installment of the series has come out so far but I think it's noice so go and check it out. I ramble a ton. A skele-ton. Enjoy the battle. Cast Nice Peter as Reaper EpicLLOYD as Sans (voice) Beat Introduction Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Reaper: (0:10)' This is a hoax, right? This miniature bloke with his immature jokes as his claim to fame? ‘Cause he’s just a hack opponent from Snowdin; Sombra can crush your mainframe You’re comedically incompetent; I brought Overwatch the apocalypse! While the entire Underground cowered when it came to a stop and Frisk Your heart’s blue? Working with Amelie just wasn’t enough, You can’t stifle my burning fire… as you say, you’re gonna get dunked! This is my curse… not some happy game for the passive pacifists We’ll see how much fun you’ll be having when I leave you rotting in a casket *Gaster Blasters attack* 'Sans (monologue): (0:43)' it's a nice day out, isn’t it? you still wanna do this? alright. here we go. … 'Sans: (0:49)' hey, pal. don’t you know how to rap against a new foe? i’m a skeleton, but man, you’re the one who’s looking too old. i pile raps like you do bodies. bloo can’t shadow step to blue. time hopping in the blink of an eye, i’m tracing circles around you. how about we talk about your crawling sins? you’re a terrorist, and yet somehow, the only bombing you’ve done is failing to spit a diss, can’t get a widow’s kiss. boxxy will eat my fist. you’re coming up shorter than torbjörn, so this faggot better eat shit. 'Reaper (1:04)': (Eugh!) I don’t need to gain love! I’m here to take names! All this cheerful crap is made up! Now I’m here to take aim! Pumping “friendliness pellets” into your skeletal get-up, So face death in this duel and die in a puddle of ketchup! 'Sans: (1:16)' aww, don't look so grim. don’t worry, after this, you can go back and sixty-nine with seventy-six. you've become such a wack guy. i’ve dealt with your sad kind. so if you wanna face my mad rhymes, you're gonna have a bad time. 'Reaper: (1:24)' Why don’t you go on home and read your brother a story? War’s no place for kids; and trust me, my battles get gory. Your worst threat’s a kid and flower? (Hahahaha) I got a Blossom of my own. I’m owning the warzone, turning all of my foes into a sad pile of bones Only you’ve done it for me, already. Want to see me when my ultimate’s ready? There’s no shortcuts in life; your time’s about to turn out deadly. Go and hide while your fans try committing Genocide yet another time! Because there’s no stopping your cries when I go “Die, Die, Die!” 'Sans: (1:45)' hey, there, buddy. you don't look so hot. tired? i thought you'd be used to being burned. shots hellfired! i’ll never fear this reaper, but this ride never ends. overwatch? overlooked. your worst enemy was your only friend. i’m simply leaving you snowed in with these quips so cold. killing you would be meaningless. you don't even have a SOUL. the man on the lamb will have ran when i speak in back hands. this is the beat that’ll be dropped when you try to fight sans. Who won?! Who's next?! Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? Sans Reaper Hints: Decoded Gay Pride Flag: When I added this as a hint for the last battle, Wonder asked me if it was meant for this one instead because he was guest writing for the battle. The joke is that Wonder is gay. Edward Snowden: This dude’s name sounds like the fictional town Snowdin, where Sans is from. Edgar Allan Poe and the Raven: Reaper has a customizable skin modeled after the Raven, named “Nevermore”. The Ride Never Ends: Mr. Bones is a skeleton. Sans is a skeleton. Reaper’s appearance resembles that of a skeleton. 2spook Hints for next battle HaV_Hint112.png HaV_Hint113.png HaV_Hint114.jpg HaV_Hint115.jpg HaV_Hint116.jpg HaV_Hint117.jpg HaV_Hint109.jpg Category:Blog posts